meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 022c
10:24:28 PM Holly: Val is still looking out at the void. 10:24:37 PM *** Holly added Nilani *** 10:24:40 PM Lira: Hey Val, you okay? 10:25:27 PM Holly: Val: Huh? Yeah, sure. 10:26:26 PM Lira: ...There's something you need to know about the resident Dryad. Her name is Talas, and you should probably stay away from her and her Forest for the time being. 10:26:47 PM Holly: Val: Why, will she kidnap me and force me into her love-nest? I hear they do that sometimes. 10:27:31 PM Lira: ....I've never heard such tales, but they do tend to have really strange ones, don't they? It's because she's upset at the way we caused Nation's avatar to... uh... be destroyed, or something... I'm still not quite clear on the details. 10:28:19 PM Nilani: Nilani walks up and finds a sopt to sit, facing the entrance. 10:29:13 PM Holly: Val: Oh, I see. ... well, not really. Nation is the ship, right? 10:29:22 PM Lira: Yes. 10:29:39 PM Lira: She estimated that the avatar will take about a day to regenerate. 10:29:40 PM Holly: Val: And he has an avatar. 10:29:43 PM Lira: Yes. 10:29:58 PM Lira: The lights have some sort of... system, they tell us his condition. 10:30:05 PM Lira: Cyan is good, orange is not-as-good. 10:30:23 PM Holly: Val: Huh. 10:30:43 PM Lira: Blinking lights are never good. 10:31:10 PM | Edited 10:31:14 PM Lira: ....Would you like to be shown to a room, or perhaps the facilities? 10:31:28 PM Holly: Val: ... a room might be useful. 10:31:55 PM Lira: Lira smiles. "Also, I think we have some spare cl- .... uh oh." 10:32:13 PM Holly: Val: Uh oh? 10:32:35 PM Lira: ...I think we put the two corpses in the storage room with the spare clothes. 10:33:06 PM Holly: Val: Yeah, better not do that, the clothes'll pick up the odor. 10:33:45 PM Lira: ....I have a spare set of clothes. They might fit you. 10:34:37 PM Holly: Val: I'm a lot wider than you. 10:35:30 PM Lira: Hmmm. I suppose we should get the crate of clothes out of the storage room then. 10:37:32 PM Lira: Lira eyes Val. "You look stronger and better at climbing. I believe it'd be better for you to do the heavy lifting." 10:38:50 PM Holly: Val: ... climbing? All right. 10:39:05 PM Lira: The corpses are.... big. I estimate you would have to climb to get around them. 10:39:15 PM Lira: Lira leads the way to the appropriate storage room! 10:40:16 PM Nilani: Nilani sits and stares at the void for a bit before heading off to the library. 10:40:38 PM Holly: Val follows Lira and they retrieve the clothes! 10:41:17 PM Lira: Well we can't put them in the *other* storage room, there's a pregnant Hellhound there. Hmm. I guess we should keep them in the Lounge, we barely use it. 10:41:35 PM Lira: Lira shows Val a room, gives him a set of spare clothes, and puts away the rest in the Lounge somewhere out-of-the-way. 10:42:40 PM Holly: Val: ... I can't wear these, they're not black. 10:42:47 PM Lira: ......Huh? 10:44:06 PM Lira: You can't wear things that aren't black? 10:44:51 PM Holly: Val: Well, black and red. I *am* a d'Amici. But I graduated from the Academy. 10:46:01 PM Lira: ....I don't know if we have any extra black clothes. And Prestidigitation would only last an hour. Hmm. 10:47:28 PM Holly: Val: It's a rule. 10:47:55 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "So what happens if you break the rule?" 10:48:27 PM Holly: Val: ... I don't know, but generally, the Academy makes an example of people who don't follow the rules. 10:49:05 PM Lira: ...That does not sound pleasant. I guess we will have to see if we get lucky on Nation's next jump. 10:49:41 PM Holly: Val: Sometimes they find the bodies in a couple years. Not too often, though. 10:50:04 PM Lira: .........In the meantime, I guess you'll have to do with one set of clothes, then. Sorry. 10:51:21 PM Holly: Val shrugs. "That's fine. I'm sure we'll stop somewhere I can buy stuff soon, right?" 10:52:14 PM Lira: Well, Nation can't steer without his bridge, so it's entirely possible we will.... but it's also possible it may be awhile. We should have been looking for his bridge at least a couple nights ago... 10:52:36 PM Holly: Val: ... well, maybe we can do that tomorrow. 10:52:47 PM Lira: Good idea. 10:52:52 PM Lira: Lira smiles. 10:53:51 PM Holly: Val: ... I think I better sleep or something. I don't know. 10:54:00 PM Lira: ....Is something wrong? 10:54:05 PM Lira: We have food, and water. 10:54:28 PM Holly: Val: No, I'm just tired. Been a long day. 10:54:49 PM Lira: Lira nods. "I'll leave you to it then." 10:54:54 PM Lira: Lira takes her leave!